Ordinary Things
by kojiboshi
Summary: Matt loves Tai who loves Sora, what will happen?? (Taito, Yamajyou, Sorato+Empress's band) chap 5!!
1. prologue REVISED

Hello!! This is the translation of my French fic "Une simple histoire", but perhaps you know it? Well OK, I dream…It's not forbidden??? You guess that I'm French and you're right!! So excuse my bad grammar, I try but it's not really good ;_; 

So this fic is after season 2, I use English names like nicknames. Jyou is 18, Matt, Tai and Sora are 17, Mimi and Koushiro are 16.

This story is YAOI, don't like don't read. It has Taito, Yamajyou and also Sorato.

I don't own the Digidestined, they're the property of M. Hongo and Toei Animation. The band members of Matt belong to Empress of the Eclipse (You remember accord me to use them in a French fic, this is the translation, I hope you'll like them in it !!) 

Well, go with the story!

Carine^^

****

Ordinary things

-Prologue-

__

(Who's POV ^^???)

'That's it, what I feared the most became reality. This evening, Taichi came to tell me that he'd asked Sora out and she'd accepted. That's strange, I always knew that it would be Sora, well no, what I knew is that it wouldn't be me. Sora is a nice girl, I hope she'll make him happy. Me, I'll always have his friendship and my music. I must be reasonable, I'm not the perfect guy for him, one day I'll meet one who would love me for who I am.

Of course, I have Istu who won't stop flirting with me, I like him, but I don't think that I could love him. Besides the atmosphere in the band would become bad and they're close to the last real friends I have. The last perhaps.

That's right, Taichi will not have time for me now, between Sora and soccer, and same thing is true for Sora with Tai and tennis. Izzy is always with his laptop, he'd be oblivious if the world crashed around him. Mimi is in the States, Jyou has his medical studies, and Takeru is always with his friends who are too young to be mine.

I only have my band, Akemi, Gendo, Toshiki and Istu. We're like brothers, always together, always sharing our deepest secrets, our joy, and our sadness. And they're the only ones who know that I, Yamato Ishida, I'm gay.'

TBC.

I know it's really short (more than that in fact it's a very very very short part ^^, a mini part perhaps?), but I wait your reviews to translate next part, if you understand French, go read it in the French section, you'll know a lot more ^^ 


	2. chap 1

Ok, this is the first part of the translation of "Une simple histoire", that doesn't follow the parts of the French Fic because I can't translate so big parts in once ^^;;;

I'm always French, so my grammar can be really bad and my vocabulary is poor ;_;.

I really want to thanks Butterfly, you're my first and perhaps last reviewer!! Thanks to you!!

To the disclaimer, go see the prologue!

Carine^^

****

Ordinary Things

-Part 1-

__

(Normal narration)

"Daydreaming again Yamato?"

"Yeah, what do you want, you know me Akemi." 

"He must be dreaming of me, but I'm here, I'm real, you can make what you want with my body!"

"That's kind of you Istu, but we see this another time perhaps. I don't have my mind to that now."

"Be careful, I put that to a proposition!"

"Whatever…"

Silence comes back some minutes in the music room. Akemi shook his head, obviously something wasn't right with their lead singer, he almost agreed to sleep with Istu!! No, one thing wasn't right at all!! 

"Seriously Yama, what's the matter?"

"I don't see what you're speaking about…"

"Oh, please not with us! Akemi is right, something is bothering you."

"Well, I can say it to you. The dream I make since I'm eleven just lamentably shattered…"

"You can be a little more precise, because we're a little lost here."

"Tai go out with Sora"

"Oh, I see…You're okay, you want to stop the practice to this evening?"

"No, that's not necessary, I'll be okay Gendo. Since the time I accept the inevitable. I have to find someone else."

"See, I will always be here to you!!"

"Yeah…You can't know how that make me feel better to know that Istu."

"I propose that we practice tomorrow. Our singer is not in today, we can't progress."

Istu, Toshiki and Gendo make a sign to Akemi meaning that they agreed with him and began to arrange their instruments. After they separated to come back at their respective places.

Yamato and Akemi made their way to home in the good lightening streets of Odaiba, but it's because they live in apartment building which are near. They use this to have conversations post-practice that end often in imitations of their friends, but this time the ton was more serious.

"He knows at least?"

"Sorry?"

"Taichi, you say him what you feels for him?"

"Why do it, I know that Sora and him flirt since years…And if it was not Sora it would be an other girl, at least I know her."

" I think it's worst…"

"Perhaps, I must reason me that's all, one day I'll meet the men of my life and that won't be Taichi."

"And why not Istu?"^^

"Oh please, not you too!!! I like Istu, sincerely, but that won't work and after we will all pay the consequences."

"Yeah, I see him pities himself from here 'Why Yama let me down, we were so good together' or 'Yama, I love you, I won't eat if you don't come back with me'"

"Ahahahahhaahahha, you know that…hahahahah…you must be imitator…haahahah!!!!"

"Well, for someone who has his heart shattered today, you put that pretty well."

"What do you want, I go cry somewhere or worst?" 

"No, of course, but I want you to know that I'm here and the guy too if you need us, OK?"

"OK Akemi, well we're done, see you today!"

"Yeah, good night Matt!"

__

(Matt's POV)

'I'm proud with the guy, but they well know that in fact it's not the Olympic form. It's in this moment that you can recognize your true friends; and them, they're really good friends, At the instant they saw I was not good, they try to understand me, to rise my moral. You must be strong Yamato; you'll go out with one or two cute guys and after you'll see if you always think about Taichi. Sheet, when I think it's the first day they're together, in what state I'll be when I see them together day after day…' 

__

(Things without POV)

Yamato went take a shower before eating a little. One more time his father would come home very late or more exactly very early. It was a good thing in fact, he could spend his evening watching TV, and after cry to sleep with exhaustion. To be prepared to the reality don't prevent it to be very hurtful.

***

Dring Dring Dring Dring!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"That thing can't shut up!!!" Scream an irritated Yamato when he try to kill his alarm clock with slaps on the buzzer button. The machine let escape its last breath during the ground contact; to be more exact says that in its fall the stop button was pressed. 

In the kitchen, he saw a message on the table.

"Dad is already gone. Like that he won't see my face this morning, sheet, what I look like!!"

After his shower and a collation, Yamato prepared to go to school. He re-seemed a little human. He froze suddenly, he must go to school with Taichi and Sora like all mornings, how could he survive to that?? 

"I must phone Akemi, I can't be alone with them, not now it's too early…" So he went in direction of the phone.

"Mochi mochi?"

"Hallo, Akemi?"

"Yoo Matt? What's up?"

"Listen, you must meet me by hazard this morning to go to school."

"Why?" 

"I must go with Tai and Sora, I'm not ready!!!!"

"OK, ok, don't panic I come, but it's only for you."

"Thanks, I'll get even with you!"

"You had better do it!!"

When he go out, Yamato saw Taichi with Sora who are kissing in waiting him. That was really more difficult that he thought. To ending this affection marks quickly he indicated his presence in clearing his throat.

"Hum hum"

"Oh, Matt, you're already here?"

"That seems to disappoint you Sora, but, congratulations, I've heard the great news." 

Matt's smile was more that forced, but the others are so happy to be in the arms of each other that they don't see it. That's when they heard big screams behind them.

"Maaaaaaaattttttt!!!!!!! Wait for me!!!!!!!"

"Well, Akemi, it's rare to see you this early in the morning."

"Oh, shut up, that must arrive some days per month. 'Morning Sora, Tai."

"Good morning Akemi"

"But…That smell the wedding here, no?"

"We're not at this point, we only go out since yesterday."

Sora smile her more beautiful smile at him while Akemi put his arm around Matt's shoulders. He decided to speak to him about the problems of their last practice in order to change Matt's mind. Taichi and Sora are a little behind, they don't exactly know this guy, or the other band members of Yamato in fact. They felt excluded by this conversation. It was Tai who was the most hurt by this situation. He had the impression that he wasn't anymore Matt's best friend in these moments.

TBC.

Be nice, review!!! You see I made an effort, this part is longer than the prologue ^^ !!


	3. chap 2

Part 2 is up!!! In this rhythm, I would finish this story in one year…I'm just at the beginning of the first French part, luckily the other parts are shorter!!! 

Thank you Sophie to review, you are a friend ^^, and thanks to put me in you're favorite author and story (to the French version of this)!!!! And of course Butterfly without whom, this story shouldn't pass the prologue. 

To the disclaimer, go see the prologue! 

Carine^^   
  


****

Ordinary Things 

****

-Part 2-

  
  
  


Days and weeks took place after this news, Matt was less and less sawing Tai. This last was always to his soccer practices or with Sora, and Yamato refused to think about what could they do when they were alone. Anyhow he didn't have a lot of time to think about his love scars, there was the evening concert to prepare and behind the practice, the band members forced him to go out with them. It caused him to oversleep some mornings but had the merit to sheered him up. He even went out with two guys, but nothing serious, only one or two night adventures. He began to ask himself if he hadn't answer Istu's advances, to his greatest joy. 

The concert was a success, student were an awful lot, in majority girls crazy of one or the other of the band members. Quickly it only let the musicians who packed their things to go home. 

"So, what a success!!" 

"Yes, the place were over crowed, and that thanks to Matt's fans, poor girls if only they would know…" 

"Know what? Istu" 

"That you're madly in love with me!!!" 

"Of course, whatever Istu…" 

"Matt, you come with us this night? We go celebrate our success in a bar tourney!" 

"I would say yes if only my father didn't wait me early this evening, so I must go home today." 

"What a killjoy!! Anyhow, have a good time, we'll see in school Monday because I think that tomorrow we won't be in the good state." 

"Ok, see you guys!" 

Akemi, Istu, Toshiki and Gendo disappeared in Gendo's van. Matt would like to come with them, he saw Taichi and Sora kissed all the evening and that made him sick, but he had to come home. 

"And it rains!! Like I wasn't depressed already, the weather must do it too…Ok, I'll be soaked." 

"Maaaat!!" 

"Oh, hello Jyou, I didn't know you must come tonight, how do you find the show?" 

"Very great, but seeing you like that in the rain, I wondered if you want I ride you somewhere?" 

"You put your parents' car? Listen, it's very appreciated, you see what falls!!" 

Jyou and Yamato were quiet during the ride, breaking silence only to speak about the weather, or rather the bad weather of tonight. And about the concert, Jyou was very impressed by his friend's performance, they didn't see since a long time and he didn't know how he progressed. They came in view of Yamato's apartment after a quarter of time. Jyou was near to go out when Yamato turned around and asked him to stay a little. 

"You want to come drink a coffee, my father doesn't be home yet." 

"If it is to keep you company, I accept" 'But what can I say, I would have find something more suspicious to say!!' 

"Must find my keys, ha! That's good, so tea or coffee?" 

"Coffee" 'It's good, he didn't seem to notice what I said early.' 

They seat side by side drinking their coffee while discussing about the evening and after about the good old days. They hadn't often the occasion to meet each other, and they were catching the lost time speaking about all and nothing, and how were Jyou's lessons, and Matt's practices, and the others who were more and more distant. 

"You see often the others?" 

"Well, less and less. I was used to see a lot Sora and Taichi like we are from the same year but since they go out…" 

"It's funny that they're together, I mean, we always suspect that, but they take time before finally going out." 

"That's right now you say it…They could go out since collège (AN: OK, I'm French, I don't remember the US school system, in France, when you're in collège, you are between 11 and 14). Taichi didn't probably dare to ask her!!" 

"Yeah, you must have right!! Oh, it's already late, I must let you." 

He went in search of his coat to go home. When he let, Yamato stopped him one last time. 

"I'm happy to speak to you, Jyou." 

"Me too, we must do it more often." 

"Yeah…You're free during the week to see me?" 

"Hummm, I don't have exam this week, so I'm free all nights if you want." 

"Great, see you Monday so, after my band practice. We'll see to the other days." 

"Ok, Monday." 

Yamato watched the car started up from his window, he asked Jyou if they could meet again. That was not like him, on the other way, with him he could discuss about the Digiwolrd, and he missed it. And Jyou changed a lot, he wasn't anymore the 'allergic to all' boy, who didn't stop hurting himself. No, he was very happy to take up with one of his old friends again. 

TBC… 


	4. chap 3

Well third part… I really want reviews please!!!!! What do you think about this story????

I apologize to my bad grammar, I know some times that must be difficult to read to you, but it's not my native language. I'm French, and I think writing in English could only help me to ameliorate, so be indulgent. 

Disclaimer: No rights about digimon, or Empress of the Eclipse's band. I just own the story…

Carine^^ 

****

Ordinary things

-Part 3-

Yamato's weekend was cool but he was a little disappointed by Taichi. He didn't phone but ordinary he phones all the Sundays, to go eating pizzas or playing video games. And more than that, yesterday he didn't congratulate him to his concert, and he calls him his best friend!! What a joke; Sora was now his best friend too.

"Ok, we motivate to go to school! And perhaps Akemi will be here if he hadn't a hangover." 

When Matt go out the hall, he saw Akemi waved him, and near him was the big masse of brown hairs of Taichi. Taichi was waiting him this morning? Taichi didn't wait him since he went out with Sora. Did they break up? Did he miss him?

"Yo, Matt!!"

"Hello Tai! Hello Akemi, you're OK this morning?"

"Yeah, I'm on form! We missed you yesterday. Istu didn't stop calling you." 

"He must be really drunk to do that!!"

"No!! You must speak to him I think."

"Me too…So Tai, it's a long time not seeing you on mornings, you loose Sora?"

"No, but I didn't speak to you after the concert, so I thought I can do that this morning."

"And?" Two voices with eyes full of anxiety ask at the same time.

"That was very good, you get really better."

"Pffou.."

"Oh Tai, I must see Jyou this evening, want to come?"

"Sorry I can't, I must work with Sora. An other time perhaps…Oh, it's her who comes, see you guys!"

"Bye Tai…"

"You don't know what you miss Yagami!!" 

Taichi turned around a little taken apart by this. But Akemi's smile said him he was stupid to leave his male friends to a girl. Bah, he wasn't friend with Akemi and didn't understand why Matt was always with him. And this funny story with Istu, no He didn't understand at all.

"It's really a fool!"

"Stop that, he's in love, that's all"

"Promise me one thing. Punch me if I fall in love and become like that!!"

"Ok! So what's the matter with Istu?"

"Well, recently you don't really push him apart and he begin to mystify himself…I don't know your intentions toward him, but you must fix things once for all."

"Hum, I will do it as soon as I saw him."

"Who's Jyou?"

"A childhood friend, I will introduce him to you this evening if you want."

"It's just a friend or He might be more?"

"What?!? Jyou?!? NO, he's ONLY a friend!!!"

"Hum, if you say so."

"AKEMI!!" 

Strangely, Akemi's words didn't let Matt during his first hours. He didn't think Jyou could become more than a friend…At first he denied it, but Akemi who knows him pretty well, seemed to see something in his behavior he didn't already see. 

That was all the same a strange idea. Yes he and Jyou got on. He was good looking and smart but not in his own world like Koushiro but they just started to see again, so thinking about that… And Jyou hadn't to be like him… He wondered how could be their encounters this week and if he could try to go further… Tai was and always would be out of reach to him. 

"M. Ishida, are you always with us?"

Matt jumped at his name, he looked who spoke to him and saw his geography teacher looking slightly irritated. He looked around him to know what happened, that didn't help him. Tai seemed worried by his behavior, Sora was shaking her head to say 'Matt you'll never change", and Akemi was near laughing uncontrollably. His efforts to not break were very funny. 

"So M. Ishida?"

"Sorry M.Terada (A.N. 1st name which came in my mind), I'm a little ill today, I have difficulties to concentrate."

"Well, that's good for this time, but look after yourself for next lessons."

"Yes Mister."

After that, the geography teacher continued to read his book and to explain the events it referred. Akemi used this time to exchange some words with Yamato.

"Sick?"

"What? What do you want I said him? Sorry I didn't listen because I was thinking about something else."

"Oh, oh, and what else? Your friend Jyou?"

"You're impossible, and that don't concern you at all."

To the rest of morning, Yamato tried to be more attentive. That wasn't easy. He always wandered about one or other subject. In his top ten you could find Taichi, but also Jyou and their future 'date' and Itsu whom he imperatively had to speak to. Lunchtime arrived before he saw it.

While he left the class, a mass of wild hair was all over him. He wondered what he could say to Jun when he felt that there was no breast. It was something he immediately felt because he was harassed by many female fans. It was a man who held him. He looked this person like half of his class. He recognized Istu!! 

"Istu !?!"

The guy with wild hair rose his head and grinned to a confused Yamato. His class comrades began to laugh. The situation was really funny, and Matt's blushing didn't help them to calm. Some words were shouted while Matt lead Istu in quiet outside place to speak to him. Istu was obedient because he was so happy to be held by Matt's hand. But the following didn't please him. 

"Istu, you're crazy? Since when you jumped me like that in public!!"

"But Matt, I thought you like me…"

"Yeah, I LIKE you, and that's ALL!"

"However…You don't push me away during last weeks…"

"I know. That don't mean I want to go out with you, you understand?"

"Humf, I jump on conclusions to soon, don't I?"

"As you use it."

"Cheat, I must very embarrass you in front of your class…I hope they don't make ideas."

"You can think about that before. Of course they'll think things, and I don't know what say to them when they ask…"

"You can say I dared this with the other guys because you're not cool in the last practice?"

"But was very cool at the last practice!!"

"Yeah, I know it but not them. I'll inform the others."

"Thanks Istu."

"That's normal, I must fix my stupidities."

Of course, after this incident a lot of students asked question at Yamato and Istu. They wanted to know if they were together, how it was to like a man and other things like that. At the end of the day, all the people were persuaded it was a revenge of the Teenage Wolves on their tyrannical singer. Some students were still convinced that Yamato was gay. Sora was one of them.

"But Sora, you heard them! It was a joke!!"

"Yeah, and I've stupidity crest?"

"What make you think it isn't a joke?"

"First, this Istu. I don't know him pretty well but I heard things about him. He would be seen with guys in very embarrassing way. Second, Yamato didn't reject him in the corridor. He went speak to him in private. And I remind you Yamato don't have girlfriend!"

"Stop, it's ridiculous! To Istu, I don't know, I don't really know him too- like all Yamato's band members to be exact- But It's Yamato's friend. You don't think he could humiliate him in public more than he already was? I remind you he owns Friendship crest! A girlfriend, I suppose he don't find the perfect girl or he don't say us."

"Don't be so overprotected! I don't say I was choked by the fact Yamato might be gay. I say it's a very probable possibility, even if I'm sure there are nothing between him and Istu."

"Listen, I'm bored listening your stupidities. Yamato is my friend and I couldn't stay here to listen you saying things in his back."

"It's not what I want. Taichi! Why are you so disturbed by that!! You listen to me!!"

The brunette had stopped listening to her. He went straight, decided to not look around. Sora was his girlfriend but that didn't let her the right to insult his friend. He wondered all the same why he was so protective with Matt. Why? They didn't see each other apart during class. Why the idea of Istu and him together was so disturbing? He was open mind and not homophobe. 

Was it homosexuality or this Istu that disturbed him? Why can't he speak about quietly with someone? Because it was with Yamato he spoke about things like that and the problem was Yamato himself. And he argued with Sora… Life was so complicated.

TBC…


	5. chap 4

Yeah!!!! I come back with a new chapter!!! I'm always French so excuse my bad grammar, my poor vocabulary and the things that are bad written. I thanks all the reviewers of this story; it's you who give me the courage to translate this part!! Now I must go write an other in French….

Digimon and Empress of the eclipse's band don't belong to me; I use them (without permission to Digimon character, but with authorisation to Akemi, Istu, Gendo and Toshiki.)

I hope you'll like this part and say it to me, enjoy!!

Carine^^ 

****

Ordinary Things

-Part 5-

The rumours were dead since the end of the day. Yamato only received weird looks, friendly slap on the back and advises to be cooler with his band. His shoulder was hurting but he was no longer suspected. He wasn't ashamed to be gay, but he wouldn't other people to learn it like that. He would keep the secret a little more, so he made his coming out only to his really dear friends and family, well only his band members and his dad plus the guys whom he had interest in and felt a reciprocal attraction. Finally that didn't make a lot of person. It was with these toughs he came to his music practice. 

"Ah, this is our tormentor."

"Oh, Gendo, you must say that to Istu!"

"It's your fault to send me false hopes!"

"That's unfair!! Why all fall always on my shoulders!"

"Because you're doom my poor Yamato…"

"Thank you very much for your solicitude Akemi, really thanks."

"That's nothing, friends are made to that." 

Yamato put his head in his hand and sighed, these guys were totally crazy and they were proud of that! And him, he was friend with them…Perhaps he was crazy too.

"Ok, we better practice"

"Thanks Toshiki. At least a sensible man."

"No problems Matt. Anyway, we'd find a way to make you pay your afternoon joke."

"I'm among insane people!!"

Apart this friendly discussion, the practice was good. Accords were great, new songs sound good, and atmosphere was very relaxed. They stop playing in the same time. The practice was over and more and less kinky jokes about sexual life of the five teenagers took the place. In the same time a silhouette appeared in the doorframe.

"So how do you find the little red head of the last time?"

"Well, not really great."

"Arg, Matty-Matt doesn't like my taste?? You prefer them like why? Brunette with big chocolate eyes perhaps…"

"I don't want to answer this sort of things Akemi."

That's when Toshiki saw the shadow that observed them since a moment.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Uh…I come to see Yamato."

When he was in the light, Yamato recognised his friend Jyou. He forgot he fix him a rendezvous after his practice. The blond hoped Jyou didn't hear their conversation, he didn't feel like explain himself one more time today.

"Eh, Jyou! Come here I'll introduce you."

"It's him the famous Jyou?" murmured Akemi in his ear. Yamato nodded.

So Jyou approached. He wore a blue vest with a white shirt and a pair of jean, his glasses gave him a smart look. Yamato put his hand on his shoulder in a friendly manner and show his band mates with his other arm.

"Jyou, this is Akemi, Toshiki, Itsu and Gendo. They are members of the Teenage Wolves as me, but you must see them in our last concert. Guys, this is Jyou a childhood friend."

They greeted him well minus Itsu who was always jealous of Yamato's friends. Conversation started again with a topic less hard than the last, because anybody was able to understand the Rock&Roll attitude. Yamato, Jyou and Akemi who lived near Yamato's came out when dinnertime approached. They continued joking until they arrived at Akemi's place. Before separate, Akemi grip Yamato by the shoulders and murmured to him.

"I like this guy Yama, he is cool."

"You know that all my friends are cool, no?"

"Anyway, you can invite him again if you want, but we will speak about this tomorrow."

He moved away Yamato and wished him good night with his hand, Yamato responded by a head sign. Then the blond came back near Jyou; they crossed the street in direction of Matt's block.

"What did he say to you?"

"Oh, Akemi, that he like you."

"Ah, great."

"Coming from Akemi is rare. You can consider yourself like a privileged person because ordinarily he doesn't like my friends."

"Oh..."

They followed this conversation in Matt's house with a good dinner. They ate with Matt's father since he was home early.

"It's a long time I saw you Jyou. How are you?"

"Very well M. Ishida, but you know with my medicine studies I haven't free time anymore."

"Hum, I understand. How was your practice Yamato?"

"Just fine, we were great today. After we spoke a lot."

"Guys are ok? Jyou, you met Yamato's friends? They seem a little strange, but they are good sorts."

"Yeah, we talked after practice. While we're on the subject Yamato, I find them really nice, why didn't introduce them to us?"

"Humph, Tai and Sora know Akemi since we're in the same class but don't like him very much. They find him a little…Bah, you see how is Akemi. And like the others are the same, I didn't even try. And the digidestined never ask to meet them."

"All in our own world. That's incredible how our team shattered since the Kaiser's end."

"Yeah, we think be in an indestructible friends group and we understand that life isn't a fairy tale. Even if your adventure looked like one."

"Always to keep us in Earth, isn't it papa?"

"Parents are made to that Yamato."

"Oh, please you sound like Akemi when you say that!!"

Dinnertime was great, the two friends plus M. Ishida laugh a lot. Yamato didn't feel so good since a long time and that was thanked to Jyou. He was happy to go out his studious future doctor life. He didn't meet his friends since the beginning of the year, or really quickly, and he rediscovered friendship happiness. Hat wasn't a surprise to him since Yamato was Friendship crest keeper. The evening ended to quickly and Jyou had to go home, but perhaps could he saw Yamato tomorrow. 

"Listen Jyou, I am really happy to see you again, you can come back when you want, doesn't he Yamato? 

"Of course!"

"Well, you do something tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, I practice late with the guys."

"What a pity!"

"But we go eat a pizza after, if you want to come, I'll arrange with the others."

"Yeah, why not."

"So, see you tomorrow, be careful on your home way!!"

"See you Yamato, goodbye M. Ishida."

"Goodbye Jyou."

Once Jyou was gone, Yamato and his father seated in the salon to speak a little before the night. It was a little ritual they shared when they were together at home for supper.

"So Yamato, it was a long time since I saw him. Usually it is Taichi who come dinner... It's a long time too since I saw him."

"Me too. Since he goes out with Sora I don't see him."

"Ha, Love, always love."

"Humph"

"You always have a crush to Taichi, don't you?"

"Yeah, but that would pass with time…"

"And Jyou?"

"Please, not you too!!! I've enough with Akemi!!!"

"Akemi was always a smart guy, a little dumb, but smart."

"I'll ask him his autograph if you like him so much!!"

"But Matt, I only want your happiness…And when I think, one side with have a future soccer player and in the other a future doctor. As your father I advise you the doctor, it's safer for your future!"

"I wouldn't speak to you about my problems, ever" say a Matt totally disillusioned by his beloved genitor's reactions. "I go sleep."

"Goodnight Matt!"

TBC.

Well, only if I have reviews ^^


	6. chap 5

Once upon a time, a writer who never updated her stories… I'm sorry, but please let me know you are always reading this fic !!!! I need it to continue translating (I'm on page 15/42, you have time to see the end ^^;;).

Summary: Matt likes Tai in secret, but Tai was going out with Sora. He was really depressed because he lost the love of his life and his best-friend since Tai has no time to him anymore and it is his band members (thanks Empress of the Eclipse, even if I don't know if you read this fic…) who help him passes through it. At the end of his last concert, he saw Jyou again, and becomes close to him. 

You must (yes must ^^) excuse my bad grammar, OK just Bad English, if it was only the grammar, but English isn't my mother tongue!!!

Carine^^

Ordinary Things

-Part 6-

At the beginning Yamato was glad his father took well his homosexuality but now he found him a little dense with it. In fact he teased him with his boyfriend as he had done it with his girlfriend when he was younger, it wasn't different for him apart the fact his son would finish with someone who could have beard. He planed all Yamato's future and it was Jyou he took as target for a perfect son-in-law. What had they all with Jyou?

That's right Jyou was charming with his intellectual look. He was funny when you made the effort of knowing him. He was thoughtful, always taking others opinion…Ok, he was doing it himself!!!! Anyway even with all his qualities, Jyou could never be at the level of Taichi… But Taichi was straight and went out with Sora… He surely would have clearer ideas after a good night so Yamato wasted no time and went to sleep. 

The next morning, the battle between Yamato and his alarm clock was epic but as always it was the alarm clock which won and the young digidestined set out for his day. Akemi greeted him at his building entrance. Since a lot of days, Akemi was always up in time to go to school, Yamato knew he did this superhuman effort to support him and he was very glad. But he also saw that his musician friend had more and more difficulties to take this rhythm, Matt would go out his half-depression quickly in order Akemi refund his 8 hours of sleep per day: 2 am-10 am.

"So how are you this morning Yamato ? Not to tired after your evening?" Akemi's smile let no doubt on the real way of his speech, he really thought only at that.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I spend a very good night ALONE in my bed."

"He refused your advances…"

"What are you saying???"

"Your friend Jyou, if nothing happened yesterday it would be because he refused your advances."

"You never thought that perhaps I didn't and wouldn't make advances to him ?"

"Sincerely?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"AKEMI!!!!!!!!!!"

"What? The Grand Yamato Ishida, lead singer of the Teenage Wolves, the one all the school girl and half of the boys desired, who is single, well, who haven't had any stories since many weeks, would refuse to ask a cute guy like this Jyou to sleep with him???"

"What happened with Jyou?"

Yamato and Akemi stayed frozen, Taichi joined them in their discussion. He didn't seem to hear what was say apart the name of Jyou and that was a good thing. But it was without the intervention of Akemi.

"I asked Matt why he didn't sleep with Jyou!"

"Akemi!!!" Said a desperate Yamato.

"Because he is a guy, you're strange you know."

"Thanks Taichi, you aren't my best friend for nothing. Lets go, don't stay near that madman."

"Eh, oh, you was never stop by guys as I know!!!!"

Yamato didn't know what to do, one of his friend was simply saying the one he loved that he was in the better case bisexual and in the worst homosexual. He glared really hard on this traitor before counterattacked. 

"Perhaps in your dreams Akemi."

"Hum, possible." Akemi had finally understand he was saying Matt's biggest secret and tried hiding it behind his insatiable appetite for all that walked on Earth. Hopefully Taichi would think it was one of his extravagances. 

***

Luckily Taichi didn't take this discussion seriously, he knew Akemi was 'strange' to be polite so he put it on that. That Matt was gay was really stupid and there was only Sora to think that. The end of the week took place without problem. Jyou and Matt met almost all days even if it was always in presence of the Teenage Wolves members. The musicians greeted friendly this new 'member', even Istu who was so jealous towards Matt. It was Saturday and as all the other days Jyou came see Matt's practice but his mind was elsewhere.

For this week, Jyou and the young blonde man became close. He heard, during conversations, one or two things that kept his hopes Yamato would be inclined towards guys. It was what he hoped deep in his heart. Jyou always liked him since the Digiworld and his feelings grew with years and especially these last days in something bigger. That was why he decided that today was the day he would know. He had to just find the good moment.

When Akemi and the other musicians went in club, he was totally alone with Yamato, the moment was here. They were on the way to Matt's house, in the middle of the park since it was a short cut. Jyou was near asking the question that disturbed him since some times and that perhaps would decide his destiny. He was nervous and Yamato saw it. 

"Something's bad Jyou?"

"Well…Can I ask you a personal thing?"

"Go on, I will decide if I want answer you."

He took a deep breath and decided to go on, now or never he said himself.

"OK, I want to know why you haven't a girlfriend… I mean, you're handsome…uh, you're the star of a rock band, all the girls are chasing you and you're alone…"

"I'm gay."

"Uh?!?" Jyou almost choked at Yamato's words, this answer made him happy but it was so sudden.

"And… You say it like that?"

"Hell yes, that's not a problem, I accept who I am a long time ago. I don't need to ameliorate reality when someone ask me it."

"Yeah, on this point of view…And you have…a boyfriend?" 

"No, I had some relationship but nothing serious, I'm a poor lonely singer." 

The boy with glasses was totally captivated by the incredible smile the blonde sent him. It was impossible to not be in love with this so perfect and beautiful creature. Jyou felt his cheeks becoming red at this thought, but that was real, Yamato was the most beautiful creature he ever saw. He thought some instants when his secret love was sending him interrogative looks. What could he loose ? Yamato was gay like him and single like him, perhaps he wouldn't return his love but he wouldn't jerk.

"Uh, Yamato…You see, I… I think I like you very much… In fact I admire you in secret since the Digitalworld… and, well, I want to know if you agree to go out with me."

"Listen Jyou, I don't know if things would go great between us…"

"That's not important, I just try my luck. Ahahahahahahahahahah"

"…But I'm OK to try."

The future doctor thought his heart stopped beating, Yamato agreed to go out with him, Jyou Kido. Yamato Ishida would go out with him, he was in heaven. He didn't realised until he saw Yamato's smile and his happy face. At this instant he decided to do all he could to make their relationship run well. 

"Yamato… Can I kiss you?"

Jyou was a little sad that he didn't answer. But he felt two svelte arms encircled his neck and lips so tender and fresh against his own like a butterfly. He opened his eyes wide. Yamato was kissing him and it was as the ground opened under his feet and engulfed him. It was the most incredible experience of his entire life.

When the lips of the most marvellous person he knew left his, he couldn't help but grinned like an idiot. He felt more idiot when Yamato began laughing while inclining his head to watch in the eyes of his new boyfriend. Jyou reddened like madman.

"See you tomorrow Jyou." Said Yamato amused by his friend's reactions before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Goodbye Yama." Tried to say the boy definitively under the blonde's charm. When Matt was to far away to be see, he touched his cheek and smile more than before. He and Yamato were going out!! 

To be continued…


End file.
